Confused Feelings
by Lightning-cloud
Summary: Misty likes two of her best friends, they both like Misty. What kind of rivalry will those two have to get to Misty first? Chapter 7 is up!
1. Meeting An Old Friend

_Hey everyone, my first Pokemonfanfic, please R&R, thanks. Anyways, I might suck at this to let you know, but please read it anyways and tell me what you think of this. Thanks, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!_

**_I do not own Pokemon!!!!_**

**CONFUSED FEELINGS**

**Chapter 1: Meeting An Old Friend**

Ash, Misty, and Brock have been traveling together for four years now. Ash is on his way to the next gym. He skipped happily down the road with his companions Misty the female of the group and Brock the oldest in the group.

"Ash....I'm tired, can we rest at the Pokemon Center for a while?" complained Misty.

"Yeah Ash, I'm tired myself, maybe we should take a rest at the pokemon center." Added the older boy.

"Well...okay, I guess, Pikachu is getting a little tired too"

"Chaa" the yellow pokemon sighed.

So they walked into the Pokemon Center, as always, Brock started to flirt with Nurse Joy. Misty satdownon a chair and laid her sleeping Togepi on the table.

"Misty, I'm going to get some food. You wanna come along?" Ash asked his best friend. When there was no reply,Ash tried asking again.

"Misty?"

"Huh? Did you say something Ash?"

"Yeah, I was going to go get some food, you wanna come along?" repeated the young trainer.

"No thanks Ash"replied Misty,"I'm not hungry."

This concerned Ash a little,"Well...okay, see ya later then."

"Strange..." Ash thought to himself. "Pikachu, you wanna come along?"

"Pika!" the small rodent answered, and then jumped on to its master's shoulder.

Misty watched as Ash and Pikachu headed out of the door, she let out a depressing sigh, suddenly he Psyduck popped out of its pokeball. Misty didn't care, so she just stood up and walked to the back of the pokemon center where there was a sparkling, beautiful blue lake. Psyduck smiled and ran into the lake, then it started to drown. Misty started to get paranoid.

"Psyduck you dunce! Why would you go in if you can't evenswim! Grrr..." the girl started to get pissed off, she dived into the water and helped Psyduck out. "Psyduck just stay here, and play with your friends. Come on out everybody!" Misty called out all her Pokemon."You guys have some fun, if you need me, I'll be inside ok?"

Her Pokemon all understood their master's word. Misty smiled at all of them.

"Okay, take care everyone, now...GO PLAY AND HAVE SOME FUN!" Misty shouted happily. All the Pokemon were enjoying themselves. Looking at all of them Misty nodded and walked back inside, her beautiful smile, turned into a frown. When she saw Togepi still on the table, now awake, it chirped happily. It was glad to see its trainer. Misty stared hard at her baby pokemon and silent tears fell from her eyes, Togepi stopped chirping and waddled over to its unhappytrainer. Feeling sorry for its master, it started to cry. Misty hugged her little baby and rocked it so it can go back to sleep. Togepi finally felt tired and fell asleep again. Misty silently wiped away her tears and walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy was.

"Nurse Joy, do you know where Brock is?" asked Misty quietly.

"Oh he went with Ash to get some food." answered Nurse Joy. "Areyou okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, my Pokemon are all in the lake playing. Can you please call them back in, infifteen minutes?" the red hair girl asked.

"No problem, and I'll heal them for you too" offered Nurse Joy.

Misty smiled thankfully at Nurse Joy.

"Can you help me watch Togepi too?"

"Of course Misty, I'd be glad to."

"Thank you NurseJoy. When Ash and Brock come back, can you tell them that I'll be at the beach? And please tell them to not look for me because I need some time alone" whispered the unhappy girl.

Nurse Joy nodded, and Misty thanked her once again. She turned around andslowly walked out the door. The town was so crowded, and everyone was smiling and enjoying themselves, Misty kept her head down trying to fight backher tears. But she was failing miserably. She started to cry again, this time people noticed, she didn't care what other people thought, she just continued to walk down the road until she reached the beach. She sat down on a nearby bench, still with her head down, she cried harder.

"Are you okay?"a male voice asked.

"Huh?" she tried to hide her tear-stained face. She then wiped it with her sleeves. Misty then looked up at the boy and answered.

"Yeah." smiled Misty. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Misty turned away from the boy and she frowned again looking down at the cement floor. The boy took a moment to study her.

"I don't buy it." the blond haired boy answered.

Misty stayed quiet.

"Come on Misty, something is wrong with you, you can't hide it from me." the boy said.

"How do you know my name?" gasped Misty in surprise.

The young boy smirked, "Don't tell me that you forgot about me Misty."

She looked up at him and studied him a bit.

"He looks so familiar..." she thought to herself, then it hit her. "You're......you're Andy..."

"Yup the one and the only, so why are you so down?"

Misty was so surprise to even speak, Andy was her childhood best friend. After a year, they had to separate because Andy's parents decided to move.

**_FLASH BACK_**

"Andy, its time for us to leave." Andy's mother whispered.

"But I don't want to leave, I won't ever be able to see Misty again...."

"Andy...." Misty whispered, "Will I ever see you again....?"

"I don't know, but I will find a way for us to see each other again...I PROMISE YOU MISTY!"

"So....I guess this is goodbye...."

Andy hugged her tightly, "I wish I didn't have to leave Misty....but I have to."

"I'll miss you Andy....please don't forget me." Misty embraced her best friend back.

"I won't, I promise."

Misty smiled, "Well.....goodbye." Hot tears started rolling down her small face.

"Goodbye Misty, I'll never forget the fun times we had, take care of yourself Misty....I-I know one day we'll see each other again....Just you wait and see." Andy tried to console Misty, but tears were rolling down his face also.

"Come on Andy, lets go." Andy's mother pulled Andy away, Andy's arms were trying to reach Misty, and Misty was running after Andy but his mother was running at a fast pace so Misty couldn't hold them back.

As Andy and his mother got into the car, Andy's mother started to drive, Misty chased after the car with even more tears rolling down her face, but the car was too fast for her to chase. When she got tired she stopped running and screamed Andy's name.

"ANDY!!! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT FRIEND!!!"

**_END FLASH BACK_**

"Andy........"whispered the young female trainer.

Andy smiled.

"I, better go back Misty, how long are you staying in this city?"asked the curious boy.

"I guess we're staying her till tomorrow."answered Misty.

"We're."asked the suspicious boy.

"Yeah, me and my two best friends."

Andy seemed hurt,"I thought...I was your best friend..."

"And you still are Andy, my other two friends can't replace you because there's only one of you,so don't worry about it,"reassured Misty.

"Well...okay, I better go, I'll come by the Pokemon Center later, so we can catch up on old times, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. No problem." Misty answered quietly.

"Okay, later."

Misty watched her childhood friend leave,"He sure has grown a lot since the last time I saw him which was five years ago, heh, he looks more cuter than when we were young, but what about Ash....I like him too," She thought.

Misty decided to go back to the Pokemon Center. As she walked she kept thinking about Andy, he missed him a lot when she was traveling with Ash, but never talked about him. When she reached the Pokemon Center Ash and Brock were waiting for her outside.

"Hey Misty, what did you do?"asked Ash.

"I..err...I just went to the beach, that's all."

"Well, okay, hope you're feeling better than before."the older boy added.

"Yeah, I am," smiled the teenage girl.

"I can't tell them about Andy...yet," thought Misty.

"Misty, I have a feeling you're not telling us something, what are you hiding from us?"asked the angered boy.

"I...I'm not hiding anything, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all,"whispered Misty.

"I don't buy it! Something did happen! Come on Misty, you can tell us anything, we're your friend, and we're always gonna be there for you."

"Looks like Ash has gotten smarter too" thought his femalecompanion.

"I just can't tell you now...." she started to cry and ran out the Pokemon Center again.

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

_Okay....I suck at writing, yeah, I'm a beginner at writing stories, so please don't blame me for me being new at this. I've wrote other stories too, and I suck at it, but I'm trying my best, please give me credit for trying, anyways please review, and thanks for reading, I really appreciate it, and if you can, please give me tips for writing stories Oh yeah, tell me what you think of this too._


	2. Confrontations

_Hey guess what, I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter might not be as good as the first one, lol. But hope you enjoy it anyways. Err...I hope there isn't as much error as the last chapter, I'm too lazy to look it over, if there is a mistake hope you can understand it:), anyways, enough talk here's chapter two. ENJOY PPLZ! Please R&R._

**Chapter 2: Confrontions**

"Ash, you should go after her,"suggested Brock.

"Yeah, okay, come on Pikachu!"

Ash and his yellow friend ran out the door to the direction that Misty ran off.

"I am such an idiot, I shouldn't of asked her if she didn't want to tell, now, she probably loathes me,"thought Ash.

He saw Misty ahead and ran at full speed when he was close to her, Ash tackled her down. Both trainers were breathing hard, Misty tried to struggle free, but Ash wouldn't let her, Ash was also on top of her, bringing attention to the people around them.

"Misty, I'm sorry,"he tried to explain,"I just care about you and I want to help, I'm really sorry, please forgive me, I don't want to lose you, because your my best friend." He got off of her, and helped her up.

"It isn't your fault Ash, its just that this city reminds me of what happened to me in the past. It happened in this city, and every time I hear or come to this city I would be sadden."

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"My parents......they were murdered in this city."

Ash gasped,"They were murdered?"

"Yeah, just coming to this city reminds me of how much I loved and cared about them, I couldn't save them because the people that murdered my parents held me back."

Feeling sorry for his female friend, he hugged her and Misty cried into his chest making his shirt wet.

"Misty...I'm sorry, I didn't know, if I knew, we wouldn't of come to this city."

"Its okay Ash, you didn't know, I can't blame you, and by coming here, you've helped me find a good friend of mine, so thank you."

"I'll always be here for you," the young trainer wiped her tears with his thumb,"you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Ash....you've always been there for me during my hardships, I just want to say thank you for everything, I owe you big time, but you have to stop being there for me. I have to learn to deal with stuff myself, it's sweet of you, but I don't want to cause trouble for you. Thanks for being such a great friend to me, is there anything I can do to repay you back??" Misty released the hug and opened her beautiful, sparkling,blue cerulean eyes. Her eyes locked with Ash's chestnut brown eyes.

Ash turned around facing the other way smiling,"Misty, you've already repaid me back by being my friend, you're always by my side helping and supporting me, andthat's enough, don't be too hard on yourself, just know that no matter what happens your friends are behind you and supporting you all the way."

The girl smiled,"And your friends will be behind you too Ash."

"Pika!" the yellow rodent cheered.

"Come on lets go back to the Pokemon Center, Brock must be worried."

"Okay."

"Oh yeah, Misty, you said that by coming to this city, you've found a good friend of yours?"

"Yeah, that's right, he's my childhood friend, he was best friend with me then and now, he's a great kid and a great Pokemon trainer."

"Really? What's his name?"

"His name is Andy, you can meet him soon, he's coming to meet me later at the Pokemon Center."

"Oh, how long have you known him?"

"I've known him for six years."Ash sighed, he looked at Misty and she was back to her happy old self.

"Misty," someone behind her said.

"Huh?" she turned around and saw her best friend,"Hey Andy, this is Ash Ketchum from Pallete Town, he's also a great Pokemon trainer."

"Oh, hey, nice to meet you Ash, I'm Andy,"Andy reached out his hand, and Ash shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Misty, wanna go somewhere so we can talk?"

"Can Ash come along?"

"Sure, I would like to know him a little better."

"Great, come on Ash, lets follow him."

"Okay,"sighed the trainer.

As they walked Andy and Ash weren't getting along so well, they had a few arguments, Misty tried to calm them down, but they just told her to butt out. Misty was getting angry.

"Errrr..SHUT UP YOU TWO, I'm tired of you two arguing, can't you guys please get along. You guys are suppose to be friends not enemies!"

"Humph," they both ignored her.

Misty sighed,"Imbeciles," she mumbled under her breath.

"Ash, do you like Misty?" he asked Ash privately.

"No Way! Why would I?! Do you?!"

"Actually, I err...I sorta like her, I've missed her a lot when we both separated."

"Ok, ok, I like her too, she's a sweet and caring person, I would hate itif something ruined our friendship, she's been my friend for a very long time." Ash admitted.

"How long have you known her?"

"Since the first day I started my journey, which was four years ago."

"Ahhhh!" the two boys heard a scream, it was Misty's scream, Team Rocket used their Pokemon to hurt her.

"Hey twerps, where's the older twerp, and who's the other twerp." said a female rocket.

"Team Rocket let go of her now!" yelled Ash.

"Haha, hand us your Pikachu and we'll let her go."

"Grrr... Pikachu! Use your thunderbolt!"

Ash gasped, it didn't work.

"Haha, thunder won't work,"

"Ash....use Totodile...." suggested the girl.

"Huh?"

"Use Totodile so you can soak the balloon....then use Pikachu."

"Oh I get it, water conducts electricity, okay lets do this. Totodile I choose you!"a blue crocodilecame out of the pokeball,"Use watergun!" It obeyed and soaked the balloon,"Now Pikachu, use-"

"No, don't, if you use Pikachu, its going to shock Misty too," Andy told him.

"Okay, Bayleef, I choose you!"a grass pokemon with a leaf in its head popped out."Now use your razor leaf to set Misty free." The grass pokemon obeyed its master and Misty started to fall down, Ash quickly ran, "Misty, I got....you!" Ash caught her and both of them were blushing, then Ash put Misty down.

"Thanks Ash."

"No problem, like I said, I'll always be there for you."smiled Ash,"NOW PIKACHU! THUNDER!"

Misty ran over to hug Ash and gave hima peck on the cheeks. Ash blushed furiously. Meanwhile Andy walked over to them and pushed Ash onto the ground, and he fell unconscious.

"What the heck is wrong with you Andy!"

"Misty, let me ask you a question." Andy turned around and walk towards her, "Do you like Ash?"

The question surprised her.

"Well...ANSWER IT!"

"I don't know, I guess I do, but....the problem is...I like another boy too."

"Who is it?!" questioned the boy with tears in his eyes.

"I...errr...I...I like...you too."

Andy stood there and looked at her.

"You do...?"

"Yes....I do..." she was starting to have tears forming in her crystal blue eyes,"but....I don't know who I like more, because I can only choose one person."

"Misty...I like you too, and I don't want to lose you." he said as he hugged Misty.

"I like you too," her head kept on repeating."He likes me too..., but I have to find out if Ash feels the same way for me,"she pushed Andy away and looked at Ash who was still on the floor unconscious.

"Just know that your friends are always behind you." it repeated in her head with Ash's voice, "I'll always be there for you."

"Maybe Ash does like me..." thought the cunfused girl, "but what if he doesn't mean what I think it means. If I tell him, our friendship could be over permanently."

"Misty, are you okay," asked the concern boy.

"Yeah, fine....but why did you have to hurt Ash."

"I don't know, I guess I was just jealous," he said rubbing his arm.

"But you didn't have to push him, now he's out cold, and I don't know how long until he wakes up."

"Misty, I have to go, will I see you again?"

"I don't know, we're leaving tomorrow, so I guess we won't."

"Oh...." he took out a piece of paper and scribbled down something, then he handed it to his best friend.

The girl looked at the white piece of paper and there was Andy's phone number, "Your phone number?"

"Yeah, call me when you have the time, later" he winked to her and ran away.

She turned back around to face Ash,"please wake up soon Ash, I miss you."

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**

_Hey everyone, thank you to those who reviewed my story: **Cerulean Girl, Hakajin, Micheal Bulaich, and Eevee the Rocketshipper**, it really helps you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review it too. Anyways I'm sorry if I didn't add you to the list, the reason why is because I updated this story before you guys reviewed it, but I will add you next time.That's all, thanks for reading again, and have a great day!_


	3. Is Our Friendship Over?

_Hey everyone, did you miss me, lol. Okay, I'm back with a new chapter, New Years is almost here so Happy New Years, I hope you guys had a great Christmas! Okay enough chitchat for me, lol. Please take your time to read if you need to, no need to rush. R&R again! ENJOY!!!! Here's chapter three! _

**Chapter 3: Is Our Friendship Over?**

Misty was in the waiting room, waiting impatiently for a doctor to come out.

"Misty, don't worry about it, I'm sure Ash would be fine this is the best hospital in town," the older male teen tried to console the worried girl.

"But what if Ash isn't okay?!" the girl cried out,"This is all my fault! Ash wouldn't of gotten hurt if he didn't come along! I hurt Ash by bringing him along."

"Its not your fault Misty, its that boy you hang around with, he was the one who hurt Ash," Brock was trying to remember the name.

The young crying girl closed her eyes and thought,"Andy, if Ash is hurt badly I will never forgive you, I...think I love Ash more than Andy, Ash is always so sweet and kind to me, he's always standing up for me," the girl opened her cerulean blue eyes, looking at her older friend.

"Brock," Misty took a deep breath,"what if Ash hates me for this?"

"Don't you even think that Misty! Knowing Ash, he'll forgive you! Anyways, I told you that it wasn't your fault, it was because of that Andy guy."

Misty had more tears coming out of her eyes.

Brock sighed, looking at his friend,"He'll be alright Misty, I promise."

"Okay..."she whispered and sat next to her friend.

Both Misty and Brock were waiting in the waiting room, half an hour had passed by, and still no results.

"Its sure taking a long time,"thought Brock.

Finally a nurse came out. Surprisingly Brock didn't flirt with her because he was also worried about his friend. Brock ran up to the nurse, Misty had cried herself asleep. Pikachu was laying on her lap taking a nap.

"How is he?" he asked urgently.

"He's asleep, he'll be okay."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes, of course, please follow me," the nurse lead him to Ash's room.

"Thanks."

Brock walked to close to him and saw that he was sleeping peacefully," He looks better than before."

The Pewter City gym leader stood up and looked back one more time,"Feel better soon Ash."

Then he walked out of the emergency room. He closed the door and sighed, then he walked down the hallway and went back to the waiting room. He gently nudged Misty to wake up. She moaned and then opened her eyes slowly, then yawned. Pikachu woke up by the noises.

"What's wrong Brock...?"asked the clueless girl.

"Its Ash," he stopped then continued,"you can go see him now."

Misty fully opened her eyes and ran through the hallway and stopped at the door that Ash was in, Pikachu jumped on Misty's shoulder. Her heart was beating faster and faster, she slowly reached for the doorknob, she closed her eyes and thought to herself,"You can do it!" When she finally touched the doorknob she slowly turned it, breathing hard, she pushed the door opened. She opened her eyes nervously, then when she saw the boy she loved she walked over to him and touched his hand. Pikachu was having tears rolling down to its soft yellow cheeks.

"Ash...now...its my turn to be there for you."

The teenage boy opened his eyes, looking at Misty.

"Hey Ash, are you okay...?"asked the concern girl.

"Mmm...do I know you? You look so familiar," the clueless boy said.

"A-Ash, its me M-Misty..."the girl tried to tell him.

Ash tried to think, "I never heard of you, are you sure you're my friend?"

Misty stepped back, "Ash! Please you have to remember, I'm your friend, remember what you said," she was crying now,"you said that you would always be my friend,"she choked out and ran out the door. Tears were streaming down her pale face.

"I can't believe it, he forgot, how can he,"she ran to the waiting room where Brock is, "He's awake, you can go talk to him now!"

"Hey, are you okay, what happened?"

"I think he has amnesia, and its all my fault!"

"Oh, I'll go see..." Brock walked away.

Misty sat down and covered her face with her hands, continuing to cry, "I pity myself for all that has happened to Ash, it isn't Andy's fault, its my fault, if I didn't drag Ash along with me, this wouldn't of happened."

"Pikachupi," the small rodent tried to cheer her up.

"Pikachu, you should go back to Ash, he needs you more than I do."

"Pika,"the rodent nodded and ran back to the emergency room where Ash was talking to Brock.

"Pikapi!" the yellow pokemon jumped onto its master's stomach.

"This is your first Pokemon Pikachu and its your best friend," Brock explained.

Ash looked at the pokemon carefully, he slowly reached to pet it, then he whispered,"Pikachu..."

Pikachu snuggled by its trainer, tears of joy were rolling down its small face.

"B-But, what about that girl that was just here?"

"Oh.... you mean Misty?" the gym leader asked.

"Yeah, it seems like I know her,"the boy was thinking out loud.

"That's because you do know her, she's your best friend too."

"Oh," he tried his best to remember, then he thought of what Misty said before,"you said that you would always be my friend," it repeated with Misty's voice.

A nurse came in and said,"Well Ash you seem to look much better, how are you feeling?"

"Nurse, I'm afraid my friend here has amnesia, he can't remember anything," Brock interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry about that after two days your friend will be back to normal."

"Phew, great, thanks nurse," he thanked her.

"No problem, okay, visiting hours are over, you should go and come back tomorrow, the pokemon can stay if it wants,"the nurse ordered.

Brock sighed,"Take care of yourself Ash, I'll be back tomorrow, Pikachu, you should stay here with Ash just in case he gets in trouble, okay? See ya later," Brock left and closed the door.

The nurse looked at Brock,"You must really care for him don't you?"

"Huh? Yeah, Ash is like a younger brother to me, losing himislike losing a part of my family."

"I understand how you feel, but don't worry, you won't lose him. Anyways, its getting late, why don't you and your girlfriend stay here tonight."

"GIRLFRIEND?! She's not my girlfriend, she's just a good friend that's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you guys were," the nurse said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, that's ok, thanks for letting us stay here Nurse,"

The nurse blushed a little, "Your welcome."

Brock turned around and walked back to the waiting room where Misty was walking around in circles nervously with a tear stained face.

"Misty, its getting late why don't you get some sleep?"

"Hm? Okay, I guess," she walked into a room, and sat on the bed. She yawned and put her backpack on the floor and the sleeping Togepi on the bed. She went into the bathroom and took a warm bath. After a half an hour had passed, she got out and wrapped a towel around her. She dried her self and then wore her clothes. She waited a while till her hair dried and went to sleep. She was crying silently. She cried until she was asleep. She was moving around a lot when she was sleeping, because she was having a nightmare.

**_Misty's Dream Sequence_**

"Ash I'm so glad your okay!" she cried and ran to him to give him a hug.

Ash pushed her and she fell on the ground,"Yeah I'm okay, no thanks to you!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me, it was because of you that I was in the hospital, I trusted you and you betrayed me! Our friendship is officially over!!!"

"Ash! No please! Don't leave me!"

"Its too late, why don't you go back to Andy and leave me alone.I have a life that doesn't include you in it....so get out of my sight! I never want to hear or see you again!!!"  
"Ash, but why????"

"You already know the answer, this is goodbye Misty, so goodbye forever!!!!"

"No!!!" She tried to run after him, "You can't go, because,"Ash was going into the light as Misty was fading into darkness,"I love you..." she whispered at the end.

**_To Be Continued_**

_HEY, so what do you think of this chapter, lol, I feel like my writing is getting worst. This was sorta a boring chapter huh? So tell me your opinion on this chapter, be serious, if you think its horrible then say it, I won't mind. It would just push me to work harder in the next chapter, so don't worry about it. Reviews are looking good! That is all.Thank you to: **Shadow26917, MidnightWolf13, Eevee the Rocketshipper, Gigi, Hakajin, **and** Cerulean Girl** for reviwing this, love ya! Okay that's all, my next chapter is probably gonna be late because school is almost restarting and I will have tons of homework, but I promise that I will update the story soon. Thanks again everyone. Have a great day!_

_Lightning-cloud (Yup, that's me!)_


	4. Andy's Surprise

Wow! Sorry I took so long to update the story! I am too busy with homework these days. In this story chapter, there might be a few grammar problems, and I'm sorry about that. Well, I tried my best to fit this in, hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the review everyone, I really appreciate it. Especially when I'm so busy.

Chapter 4: **Andy's Surprise**

Darkness surrounded her, everywhere she looked was pure darkness. She dropped to the ground and lifted her fist and hit it hard on the ground. Her body filled with anger and hurt. She felt so alone, she despited the feeling. Ash was the only person that she has been so close to. Their bond of friendship was important to her, and now, that friendship is over. All she can do is blame herself for her stupidities. She tried to fight back the tears but was failing miserably. Her tears began to roll down her face. Then her past with Ash flashed before her eyes, all the good and bad times that she had with Ash. How they first met, when they argued, and other stuff. The pain in her body wouldn't leave. She opened her eyes, looking around her, she felt even more alone like no one cared about her. The feeling wasn't pleasant. She was trapped in her own nightmare, no way to escape.The young girl didn't know that, by each passing minute the darkness would pull her in. Feeling lonelier by the minute. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed help, she wanted to escape from the pain. Misty had no choice, she screamed.

_Misty  
_I woke up breathing hard, that dream scared me that I wanted to scream for real. I heard a knock on my door, so I got out of bed and opened the wooden door.

"Hey Misty," it surprised me, Ash was actually talking to me, I thought that he would be mad and upset.

"Hey...," I whispered, looking down at the ground instead of looking at him.

"Are you okay...I heard a scream," asked the worried boy in front of me.

"Yeah...I'm fine," I replied solemnly.

It felt weird talking to him, especially after what I did to him, that got him here in the first place.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes!" our friend called out to us.

"I'll go and let you be alone for awhile," I watched him leave. Surprisingly he wasn't mad at all, or maybe he hasn't regained all his memory yet. I sighed and closed the door. I did my morning rituals. After I was done with all that, I went downstairs to meet up with Ash and Brock. They both greeted me, I accidentally ignored them because I was in another world. I snapped out of it when Brock said something to me.

"Huh? Did you say something Brock?"

"Yeah, its time for breakfast," he repeated.

"Okay," I manage to smile a bit. "Thanks"

The three of us sat down, I didn't feel like eating so I stared at it like it was something disgusting. My appetite was gone. I didn't want to be rude so I ate a little bit. Each time I swallowed I felt like vomiting but I held it in, which was kind of gross. After I was done, a familiar boy walked in. I sighed looking a little down.

"Hey Misty, Ash, and Brock."

"Good morning Andy," Ash and Brock said in unison.

"Hey Andy," I managed to say. Even though we had a intimacy, for some reason, I didn't want to see him at all. Then I noticed that Ash has regained all of his memory. He didn't look angry at Andy at all, in fact he was kind of happy to see him, but why? If I was him I would be angry with him, but that's just me. Wow, he's very forgiving. I wanted to talk to Ash privately to see if everything was okay, he wasn't acting like himself today, he seemed a little to happy, even after that incident that happened.

"Ash..." I took a deep breath and let it out, "could I talk to you alone for a while?"

"Sure Misty," he replied.

He followed me outside, we stopped under an apple tree, where there was the view of the ocean, the ocean cool breeze calmed me down a lot.

"So why did you want to talk to me Misty,"Ash asked me a little concerned.

"Are you okay!" I quickly blurted out.

"Woah! Yeah! Of course! What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're a little too happy today, you do know what happened yesterday right?"

"Yeah, I had amnesia, its kind of strange though, I regained all my memory over the night. The nurse was surprised, I guess I heal quick. Heh, well yeah, of course I remember, what Andy did. I'm mad at him and you, but since you're my best friend, I'll give you a break, but Andy has got to go."

"Ash...about that...I'm sorry..if I knew that you were going to get injured, I would of never asked you to come along," I said sadly. Hoping that he would forgive me.

"Misty, it's okay, I know you would never hurt me, I know you. So that's why I'm not mad at you anymore, but I'm really mad at Andy. He had no right to push me, by the way, why did he push me?"

I blushed trying my hardest to hide it, but I was doing a terrible job of it,I remembered what Andy had said, "I don't know, I guess I was just jealous." then I snapped out of it when Ash called my name.

"Misty?"

"Oh...well...uh, I dunno, maybe because he's a jerk!"

"Oh well, you want to leave today and continue to travel, I figured that I shouldn't get my next badge so soon after that incident, I'd figure that that we all need a break. So I want to travel somewhere else besides here, and you know why."

"Yeah, I understand Ash, it's your journey anyways, so you choose," I shrugged, we should go back to find Brock now, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," he started to stand up, I still felt guilty about what Andy did, but why am I feeling guilty when it was Andy that hurt him, maybe its because I dragged him along. I sighed and followed after him. When we got back to the hospital, Andy and Brock were talking, they seemed to enjoy what they were talking about. When Andy spotted us, he pointed at us.

"Hey Ash, hey Misty." Andy greeted us, this time Ash didn't say anything and ignored him, but I greeted him back. Ash was angry when he saw Andy, anyone could tell, even Andy himself.

"Listen Ash...I'm sorry that I pushed you, I really am. It won't happen again Ash, I promise," Andy apologized. He walked up to Ash and squeezed his shoulders a little, "Please forgive me, I was out of control then, I didn't mean to push you because...well because...Oh forget that, just please forgive me Ash...please?"

"..." Ash was thinking hard about it. He had so many emotions written on his face, there was fear, anger, sadness, and he was confused. He looked at me and I looked back at him, at that moment I didn't know what he was thinking. He then turned away from me, I continued to stare at him, feeling sorry for him.

"Just leave me alone," retorted Ash. He pushed Andy's hand off his shoulder and walked away. Andy turned around and looked at Brock and me with a confident face.

"Brock, Misty, I'm going to travel with you guys until Ash accepts my apology, I have to much guilt inside of me to just leave it alone."

Brock and I looked at him dismayed, he was going to travel with us! Knowing Andy, if he does travel with us, there's always bound to be more trouble, just look at the trouble that he already caused. But forget about that! What would Ash think about this? What would Brock think about this? I don't know what to think, I just want things normal again, without all these disaster. I hated it. If Andy wants to travel with us, then its up to Ash. Ash, I hope you'll be okay with this, I know how much you hate Andy, but he's not all bad, please forgive him soon. Ash...

_Well, that's all, thanks for reading. I think the story has gotten worst, what do you guys think? Well please R&R. I apolgize again for the chapter being so late. Please forgive me, blame it all on homework! Lol, well thank you for the reviews again. Don't worry, I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Bye!_

_Many thanks to: **Cerulean Girl, snow wolf147, Hakajin, Funkyafroman, Sensational Sista, Thunder Fog, Midnightwolf13, and Eevee the Rocketshipper! You guys have been a big help! Hope you review this chapter too!**_

_Lightning-cloud_


	5. Good and Bad Conversations

**This Chapter is going to be pretty crappy...I haven't put much thought into this chapter. Sorry... Please R&R anyways! By the way it might not make much sense either...don't ask...**

**

* * *

**

**Snowwolf147: **_Lol, nah, I don't want to be a writer, come to think of it, I don't even know what I want to be. Thanks for the support though, it really helps!_

**Hakajin: **_Heh, thanks. You'll find out, who knows you might me right. _

**Black Storm: **_Lol, don't worry, I won't stop, I support Ash and Misty a lot, and they're one of my favorite couple, so I won't stop, thanks for the review._

**Funkay14: **_Yeah, I love stuff like that too, but I'm not good at writing about it though. _

**Thunder Fog: **_Thanks for the support._

**Rock and Roll: **_Thanks. You don't have to wait anymore because the next chapter is up!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Good and Bad Conversations**

**

* * *

**

Ash

I ran up to the room I was staying in. When I got there, I slammed the door shut behind me. I was stressing out a bit. I walked to the bed and sat on it. Then I looked out the window; there was a clear, sparkling lake. There were a lot of water Pokemon swimming in there. Looking at the lake reminded me of Misty, and all the magnificent times we had. Then Andy had to come in and take all that that away from me. I would never forgive him for as long as I live. I sighed depressingly. After a few minutes of sulking, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Hey dude, its me…"

I knew that voice, it was one of my best friend Brock. I walked slowly to the door and opened it.

"Hey Brock, anything wrong?"

"Nope…you okay? Misty and I are worried about you."

"I'm fine, just a little tired, it's nothing to worry about. By the way, where's Misty?" I asked a bit concerned.

"She's downstairs talking to Andy," Brock replied.

"Oh…"

"You need anything?"

"No thanks, I just want to be alone right now, is that okay?"

"Sure, I understand, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay…thanks for caring Brock, you're a great friend…and you know how to comfort a friend when they need comforting," I gave a weak smile.

"No problem," he supported. I watch him walk out the door, when he was almost gone, I called out his name a bit. He turned around to answer me.

"Yeah, what's wrong Ash?"

"I want to talk to Misty…can you-" Before I could finish, he answered me.

"Sure," then he disappeared out the door. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Two minutes had passed and Misty knocked on my door, "Hey Ash, you wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded to reply.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know about Andy…"

"What do you mean?" she asked me a little confused.

"You know…I want to know what he's like, I want to know him better, and I want to know why you like him so much," I said without thinking.

"Ash…are you worried because you think that he's going to ruin our friendship?"

I looked at her and nodded a bit.

Misty laughed, and I looked at her perplexed.

"Ash…Andy isn't going to ruin our friendship…sure he's one of my best friend…but that's it. He's not going to wreck our friendship because our friendship is none of his business. I promise, he won't ruin our friendship."

"But how can you be sure? I don't confide him. How am I suppose to trust him when I barely know the guy!"

"Fine Ash…if it'll make you feel any better, I'll tell you about Andy… okay?"

I smiled, "Okay."

"So…where do you want me to begin?"

"How about his personality?"

"Okay…well to me, I think he's a brave kid, he's also intelligent, caring, and he can be helpful in many ways! Altogether he makes a great friend, like you and Brock."

"So Misty, what do you like about him?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know…he's kind of like you in my opinion. He's nice, and you I can count on him to always be there for me."

"When you describe it like that…it seems like you guys have a close bond…"

"Yeah, I guess so…but Ash…our friendship is close to… We've always been right by each other. We both support each other in hard times, even in times when we don't need supporting."

"Yeah, I guess your right Misty…" I stopped for awhile, "Misty. I have something to tell you."

"And what's that Ash?"

"I….well I…." I couldn't go on, I was afraid it might ruin our friendship, but I wanted to tell her desperately, "never mind, I'll tell you some other time."

"Okay. So is there anything else you'd like to know?"

No thanks, I've heard enough."

"Okay, and Ash…there's something else you might want to know."

"What?"

"It's about Andy….he's going to travel with us…."

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM JOIN US IN OUR JOURNEY!" I was surprised, upset, and angry, I couldn't believe that Misty would let him join us like that, and without telling me beforehand.

"Ash! Listen!" she tried to calm me down, but I couldn't.

"ASH!" she bellowed, "I didn't let him join! He joined by himself! He said if you won't forgive him, he would travel with us until you do!"  
"But I can't forgive him even if I'm just pretending to! This is my adventure, if he wants to be a part of the group! Then its up to me! Not him!"

"Ash…" Misty looked at me, worried.

"Be right back, you stay here, I don't want you to be a part of this." I marched out the door, walked down the stairs and when I reached the waiting room I saw Andy talking with Brock. I marched over to them and stared at glared at Andy with an angry face.

* * *

Misty

I couldn't just stay in here and let my best friends get hurt. I ran to the door and opened it, then when I was out of the room I slammed the door shut. I walked slowly down the stairs, when I was half way down the stairs, I saw Ash with Andy and Brock. It was an unpleasant thing to see, I hate it when Ash gets angry. Brock tried to console Ash, but it wasn't working

"Listen Andy! I can't allow you to join us, give me one reason why you should join!" Ash shouted.

"I'm joining because I need you to accept my apology!" Andy retorted.

"I'd never accept your apology! You deserve it!"

"What do I need to do for you, so you will accept my apology!"

"Nothing! You can't do anything, because you're just going to make things worst!"

"Not true! Just listen Ash! I'm not all that bad! I may seem like a bad person, but I'm not. When I said I was sorry, I meant it."

"I don't care, I still can't accept it!" Ash shouted back.

"That's why I'm going to travel with you guys, I can't go on with all this guilt inside of me, isn't there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

"No! I don't need anything from you! There's nothing you can do anyways, I have everything I need already…well…almost, but I'm close!" I saw Ash walking towards the stairs until Andy restrained him.

"Let me go, my friends and I are leaving!"

"Then I'm coming, and I don't want to hear anything from you about that!"

"Okay! Fine! Just stay far away from me and especially Misty!"

I gasped at what Ash had said, I continued to walk down, Andy spotted me.

"Ash!" I shouted. He turned around to look at me.

"What?" he asked carelessly.

"What's wrong with you? You were so nice back there, and when I see you with Andy, you get angry! Like I said, Andy isn't all bad."  
"How do I know that huh? Remember Misty, he pushed me and that's what got me into the hospital! The last time you saw him was a long time ago, a lot could of changed over the years! Maybe he was nice and caring back then, but what about the present? You don't know how he has changed."

"Wow…I didn't think of that…"

"Come on Misty….Brock…we're leaving!"

I have never ever saw Ash this angry before, it scared me…it really did, when he gets angry he goes insane. Brock and I nodded, we got our stuff and headed out the door, then I felt someone restrain me a bit. I turned around and saw Andy, he was worried.

"Don't worry he's going to be okay," I managed to smile weakly to give him a little support. He nodded, and then I said good bye to him. I caught up with Ash and Brock. We all walked in silence until we reached a split trail, Ash and I looked at Brock.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" I heard a boy yell, it was Andy when he reached us, he was breathing heavily.

"What do you want?" Ash said plainly, I could tell Ash had a lot of hatred inside of him…he hated Andy a lot.

"I packed all the stuff that I needed to go traveling with you guys. As I said I'm not leaving you guys until Ash accepts my apology."

"I told you that I'm never going to accept your apology can't you give it up already?"

"No way. Who knows we might even become great friends."

"In your dreams…" I heard Ash whisper.

"Well you guys, we're going to the beach right?"

Ash and I nodded.

"Okay, then we take the right path," directed Brock.

We all began walking, it felt pretty awkward with Andy in the group. I also had a bad feeling that with Andy in the group Ash and Andy are not going to be nice to each other. Brock was leading the group, when he spotted a city he ran to the edge of the cliff and smiled.

"Hey you guys! Look! There's the city we're heading for."

Abnormally no one was excited, especially with all the tension going on. I ran to the edge of the cliff and tripped on the rock . I gasped because I was about to fall down the rocky mountain. I tried to maintain my balance I couldn't so I fell down the mountain. I managed to hold on to a branch that was sticking out, and I shouted for help as Ash, Andy and Brock just watch helplessly. Most importantly…how are Ash and Andy going to work together as a team to rescue me…? They need to set aside their differences and this is one way that they can learn that lesson. If they don't hurry…I might be injured, or I might not even survive. I'm trying my best to hang on, but if they don't hurry, they're going to regret it….

**To be continued**

* * *

Well that's all folks, thanks for the reviews and for the support, hope to hear from you guys soon. Usually I wouldn't update it this fast, but **my birthday** is on** April 19th**, so I decided to update it quicker as a treat! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks again!


	6. Unexpected Incidents

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter of Confused Feelings! Oh yeah, this might be a crappy chapter too. Sorry for the crappiness, I'll try harder next time... Promise.**

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

**Snow wolf147: _No…Misty didn't fall on purpose, she'd be out of her mind if she did. This is my story so it doesn't have to be based on the show. Well, glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one too! _**

**Cerulean Girl: _Thanks for reviewing my story. I thought that you stopped reading this story. But I'm glad to know that you're still reading it! Thanks for the support also!_**

**RomanticalDreamer14: _Thanks! Yep! Ash and Misty pairing is so cute!_**

**MistyShrine: _Oh, it's okay, at least I can understand it. Keep practicing your English! I know you can do it!_**

**Thunder Fog: _Thanks! I hope you're right…are you sure you're just saying that to be nice…? Lol. I'm just kidding._**

**Funkyafroman: _Ohh…harsh words, don't ya think? But it's okay, I know what you meant. Lol, thanks for commenting. _**

**Rock and Roll: _Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one too! _**

**Hakajin: _Thanks to you too! I'm glad you enjoyed it. By the way, I love your stories too...I've gotta admit..they're way better than mine..._**

_**Thank you all for reviewing! Please read and review this chapter too! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! You guys make writing my favorite hobby! Thanks again for reviewing. Hope to hear from you all again.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: Unexpected Incidents **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ash**_I ran to the edge to the cliff on the mountain and looked down horrified. Andy stood beside me. He glared at me, and had the "its your fault" face. I glared back angrily. Brock saw the two of us and told us to stop. I knew Brock was right, but I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and tried to think of an idea, but I was failing miserably. I tried even harder than before. When I was about to give up, a vision appeared in my head. I tried to concentrate on what was going on. I remembered that. The vision was when I was in the Hoenn Region with Brock, Max, and May. (A/N: Yes, this is after the Hoenn Region and in this story, Ash is taller than Misty). The vision showed me a picture of May, and I was rescuing her. She was in a similar situation as Misty was now. I opened my eyes with confidence on my face. I looked down once more making sure that Misty was going to be okay, because my plan might take a while. Her hand was starting to slip a bit, I knew she couldn't hang on any longer, so I ran to my backpack and took a rope out. I tied it around a nearby tree, then tied it to myself. Brock knew I was doing, so he gave me a confident smile, showing me that he's going to support me through this. I smiled back thankfully. When I got to the edge of the cliff, I climbed down, then when I was right next to Misty I told her to grab my hand.

"Misty grab my hand so I can get you to safety!"

"I-I can't, I'm afraid I might fall."

"If you don't then you're going to end up being in more trouble than you are now! Trust me Misty! I know this is risky, but I'm your friend, your best friend, and I don't want you to get hurt. Come on Misty, I'm here for you!" I tried to support her, but she wasn't moving at all. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ash, I'm not as confident as I was before. I've lost all of it ever since you left to go on your Hoenn journey."

Her hand started to slip even more, she gasped. I couldn't do anything about it, how could I help her if she won't grab my arm. I'm already holding her by the wrist. I decided to wait until she couldn't hang on any longer so I can grab her hand when she starts to fall.  
"I-I can't hang on any longer… I think I'm going to fall."

"…." I didn't say anything, I was concentrating on her hand, so if she did let go, I would be able to save her. After a few more seconds she let go. I gasped and tried to hang on to her. When I had enough energy to, I sighed. I noticed that Misty was looking at me surprised. I smiled down at her.

"I told you that I can I would get you."

The frown she had on her face was regained into the beautiful smile that she always had and I've always loved. Happiness filled my heart when Misty smiled. Brock started to pull us up, Andy just stood there and watched, he was dismayed at Ash's actions. When he snapped out of it he looked down at the ground upset. He saw Brock struggling to get them back up, so he decided to help. We were pulled up faster than before when Brock did it himself. I was quite surprised that Andy would help out. When we got back up, Misty sat on the ground breathing heavily.

"Thank you….Ash, Andy, and Brock, you guys are the best. Especially you Ash, I owe you big time."

"Aw…it was nothing…it's what friends do when they're in great peril," I winked at her with a smile. She giggled a bit and then jumped to me giving me a hug. I embraced the girl back, I was so happy that she was safe now. She really worried me.

"I'm glad your okay…"

"Ash…..thank you…you know…for everything."

"What friends are for Misty, if anything were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself."

We let go of each other, and smiled at each other again.

"Let's go you guys…we have a long journey ahead of us," Brock whispered.

All three of us nodded.

"Misty are you okay?" I heard Andy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"You scared us a lot Misty, next time try to be more careful."

"Yeah, I know, thanks for caring to Andy, you're a great friend," Misty commented.

"Thanks, you're a great friend too Misty…"

We continued walking towards the town. When we arrived there, it was crowded.

"Looks like there's a festival, why don't we go and have some fun?" Misty suggested.

"Okay!" Andy, Brock, and I yelled in unison. So we walked our separate ways. Andy went north, Brock went east, Misty and I didn't know where to begin, so we stayed at the same place we began.

"Wow! This is so exciting, I've never seen so many people in one city!"

"Yeah! I know, I wonder where all these people came from!" Misty then started to walk west.

"Hey! Misty! Wait up!"

"You know you don't have pursue me right?"

"….yeah, I know…"

"Then why are you?"

"So if you get in trouble, I can help you."  
"Haha! What will happen to me? I would get kidnapped?" Misty said tauntingly.

"Yeah, that could happen."

Misty stared at me with a "Are you serious face?"

"What? You never know!"

"Well, I appreciate that you're concerned, but if I were to be kidnapped, someone eventually will notice, look around Ash! The town is loaded, if something did happen to me, someone out there would help me. Not all people are bad."

"Well…okay, but can I hang out with you anyways? You know…just the two of us?" I knew I was asking a lot but I was still concerned. Misty's my best friend, and like I said before, if anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself for being a bad friend.

"Okay Ash, if that's what you want, I'm fine with it."

"Thanks…Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go alone?"

"I don't care Ash, some company would be great. But if you want to go o your own, I won't mind. Ash, c'mon lets go together."

"Do you really mean it Misty, you don't mind me going with you?"

"Ash, you're my best friend, if you want to come along, then c'mon!"

"Alright, alright!"

So as we walked around town a bit, Misty started to speak again.

"Hey Ash…how are we going to get back to Andy and Brock?"

Hearing Andy's name sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh…yeah…that…to tell you the truth…I have absolutely no idea…"

Misty sighed, "Ash, we better look for them, because if we don't, it'll only be the two of us traveling, and we need Brock on our journey. He's the one who cooks and takes care of our Pokemon."

"Okay." I agreed to her idea.

"You go find Brock, and I'll go find Andy, okay?"

I thought for awhile, I didn't want to leave Andy and Misty alone.

"No…I'll go find Andy and you go find Brock."

"What! But you and Andy don't get along! You guys might hurt each other."

"He might hurt you…" I said staring strait into her eyes.

"No he won't, he's my best friend too. You have to give him a chance… please Ash! Please!" she begged.

"Alright, go and find Andy, I'll find Brock."

"Oh thank you Ash!" she then dashed off to find Andy. I sighed and walked the other direction. Then I turned around and ran towards Misty. I needed to tell her to meet back here in two hours. So when I caught up to her, I told her.

"Misty! We forgot to meet back later! We'll search for two hours and then meet back here, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Okay, we'll meet back here in two hours."

Then we separated again going in opposite directions. I searched and searched, but no sign of Brock anywhere. Where could he be? It was so hard to search for one person in this huge crowd of people. When I was about to give up, I spotted Brock sitting on a bench across from me. He was with a young female about his age.

"Hey Brock! It's me Ash!" I ran to where he was sitting.

"Oh hi Ash," he greeted me back, "this is my new friend Lacey. Lacey this is my best friend Ash."

Lacey giggled a bit, and then greeted me. I've got to admit, Lacey was pretty… but Misty was prettier. She had blond hair, and green eyes. Her hair was tied up almost like Misty's. Speaking of Misty…I wonder if she found Andy yet…

"Hey Ash, where's Misty, I thought she was with you."

"She was, but we had to go look for you and Andy because we forgot to tell each other where to meet after the festival."

"Oh, so Misty is trying to find Andy right?"

"Yeah, I hope she's okay…being with Andy…alone, that is…if she found him."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Misty**_

Where could Andy be, he should be here somewhere…there's too many people. I hope I find him soon. As I walked by a tree there was a little lake there. I saw Andy sitting there with another girl. I tried to go near them so I could hear what they were saying, then I saw a bush nearby. Hopefully I could hear them from there. I heard the girl giggle, then she started to say something.

"Andy…I'm so glad I met you…you've made this my best day ever."

"I'd do anything for a pretty girl like you."

The girl giggled again, and then give him a kiss on the cheeks. I tried to fight back the tears, but I couldn't they came running down my face quickly. When I decided that I've heard enough, I stood up and ran away, as far away as I can, away from Andy. I thought Andy was my friend, but he wasn't! He lied to me! He was just playing me! Ash was right all this time! I should of believed him! I ran further and further away, I was furious. When I spotted Ash, I ran to in front of and plunged down on to the ground.

"Ash! You were right! Right about Andy! I can't go face to face with him anymore, or he's going to cause more misery in my life." I sobbed uncontrollably, "Why would he do this to me? I thought we were more than friends… but now he went and deceived me! I-" I thought I was never going to say this, but after what Andy did, I had to say it, "I loathe him!" I continued to sob uncontrollably. Knowing that maybe I wouldn't be able to speak with Andy again…

**_TO BE CONTINUED….._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well…what did you guys think? Was it okay? Lol, anyways, thank you for your reviews! The more reviews the better! Well that's the end of Chapter six, chapter seven will once again be up soon! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye, and thanks for your patience!**_


	7. The Escape Plan

I have come back to update the story! Sorry for the slow update, I had to work on this research paper that took me forever to do, and my internet wouldn't work. Well here's chapter seven as I promised!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Escape Plan

Brock

The group has been walking around town for an hour in silence. I invited Lacey to come with us for a while. Pikachu and Togepi were in Ash and Misty's backpack. They've been sleeping in there for quite a while. (A/N: Lol, sorry, I forgot about Pikachu and Togepi, now on with the story!)

"Brock… are your friends okay? They seem so depressed. Am I troubling them?" questioned Lacey with concern.

"No, it's not you, I think this is about our other friend. His name is Andy," I replied.

"Brock, maybe I should leave, look at the two of them, I've never seen anyone this sad before. Plus I'd better get home soon and help my mother out."

I nodded showing that I understood.

"Well, see ya, it was nice getting to know you!" I smiled.

"Yeah, you're a great guy Brock, I'm really glad that I got to meet you too. Well, bye. I hope to see you again…someday," she smiled happily. Then she turned around to walk away. I noticed Ash and Misty staring at me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's go you guys, wanna get Andy now," I was eyeing Misty, knowing that she was upset because of him. Misty just looked down at the ground without giving me a reply. Then I turned my head sideways a little to look at Ash. He didn't know how to reply me back. He had so many emotions on his face. Misty turned around, and ran away from us. When Ash noticed this, he chased after her, which was predictable.

* * *

**_Misty_**

Hearing Andy's name made me so angry. I needed to run away to get rid of this anger that couldn't come out of me. I kept on running, but I didn't feel any better.

"Misty!" I heard Ash call out my name. I didn't want to show my face to him. He has never ever seen me crying before. But when he left, (A/N: For the Hoenn Region) everything had changed. He gave me confident, he supported me through everything.

"Misty…" I heard him whisper, "I know how you feel. It's tough to lose a best friend. I felt the same way… when I thought that you left forever. Don't you remember Misty? After the Johto League. You had to go home to watch over the gym. I've missed you a whole lot. But I never cried, because I knew, that one day… I would see you again," Ash tried to console me, but it wasn't working.

"But Ash… this is different, Andy was with another girl! I thought we were friends, but he went and betrayed me." I dropped down onto the ground on my knees covering my face with my hands.

"C'mon Misty, I know you, you can't let this get in the way and let it ruin your life. There are plenty of other guys out there. There could be one even right here…right now…." (A/N: Corny, huh?)

That caught my attention, "What are you trying to say Ash…?"  
"I'll…tell you…one day. C'mon, let's get back to Brock." He offered me a hand. I slowly reached for it until our hands touched. He pulled me up. Then I felt something inside my backpack moving.

"Toge?" It chirped in confusion. I smiled at my pokemon.

"Hey there Togepi."

"Toge toge!" It smiled happily at me.

Then suddenly something inside of Ash's backpack started to move. It's head popped out, it was Pikachu.

"Haha! Hey Pikachu!" Ash hugged his furry friend. When I looked away, I saw Andy walking around confused. I gasped then Ash looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked clumsily.

"Andy…." I pointed.

He turned his head.

"Oh…. Let's get out of here Misty… before he finds us," advised Ash. I nodded and followed him back to Brock. We ran as quick as we can, we tried to search for Brock but he was no where in site. We stopped at the edge of the block, we panted heavily. Then after a little while Ash started talking.

"I wonder where Brock is," he panted, "we've been looking for him for half an hour… where can he be?"

"I dunno, but we better find him quick before Andy finds us first… or finds Brock first."  
"Yeah…," he took out a poke ball, "I choose you Swellow! Swellow, go look for Brock!" commanded Ash, Swellow obeyed its master's order and flew off to find Brock. Ash and I kept looking but we still couldn't find him, what could of happened to him?

"Swellow!" we heard Ash's pokemon, it told us to follow it. So we did, as we ran Swellow flew faster and faster.

"Ash, can you please tell Swellow to slow down?" I asked politely.

"Misty, we need to hurry anyways. Remember?"

I sighed in defeat, I knew he was right, "Okay…"

When we finally reached our destination, we spotted Brock.

"Good job Swellow, you deserve a good rest!" Ash returned the bird pokemon back into its pokeball.

"Brock!" Ash and I shouted together.

"Oh hey guys! I've been looking for you guys! Where have you been?"

"We've been looking for you! Now we have to leave this town now!" so Ash grabbed onto Brock's collar and dragged him along. I laughed at the scene.

"B-But where's Andy?"

"We've decided to ditch him, we'll fill you in later, but now we have to leave."

Brock's face was filled with confusion, then when I realized that they were way ahead of me, I ran as fast as I can to catch up to them.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!"

I caught up a few moments later.

"Hey Misty… where have you been?" Ash inquired.

"I was behind you guys, trying to catch up when you guys ditched me!" I raised my voice.

Ash sweat dropped and apologized, "Sorry Misty… I thought you were ahead…"

I sighed, "Whatever! Let's just go!"

Well all ran together this time making sure no one was being left behind. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder the whole entire time, and Togepi was in my arms the whole entire time. Both pokemon were quiet the whole way. By the time we were out of town everyone collapsed onto the floor panting heavily.

"We finally made it…" Ash pointed out.

"Pika…" Pikachu's ears drooped down and fell onto the ground showing that he was as tired as us.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked with concern.

"Pika, pikapi!" Pikachu stood up and gave us a peace sign. Ash sighed in relief.

"Hey, you guys want to have a snack, I have some rice balls in my backpack," offered Brock.

"Sounds good to me!" smiled Ash.

I nodded agreeing with Ash. Brock took down his backpack and got them out. When it was ready we all began to eat.

"Yum, this is great Brock!" Ash yelled out.

"Hehe, thanks, my own special recipe!"

* * *

****

Meanwhile, Andy's POV

I've been looking throughout town for more than two hours, I can't find Ash, Misty, or Brock! Where could they be? Huh… if I don't find them in the next fifteen minutes, I'm going to ask people. Or maybe I'll do that now to make life easier. So I started to walk towards the Pokemon Center. When I got there I asked Nurse Joy.

"Hi Nurse Joy!" I greeted

"Oh hello Andy, I thought you were with your friends, where are they?"

"That's what I'd like to know, I've been looking around town for more than two hours and there's still no sign of them!"

"Oh my! They were here three hours ago. Then they left. I don't know where they are now."

"You don't think they ditched me… do you? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, when they left Misty looked really upset, did you do something to upset her? Maybe that's why they might of left without you."

"I don't think that it was me, I mean, I haven't seen here ever since we departed when we first arrived to town, we went our separate ways so that we could all look around town. So I don't think I could of made her upset…"

"Well, maybe they're still in town, why don't you ask other people," suggested Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, good idea!" so I ran outside asking people if they have seen either Ash, Misty, or Brock. Finally when I asked a little girl she said that they left town, she heard their conversation.

"Thanks…"

"No problem, see ya!" the young girl wandered off.

I was shocked and angry at the same time, why would they ditch me! They would regret it, I will make them pay! It's not like I'm invisible or anything! When I find them they will all pay! Especially Ash! I know that he was the one who planned it, because he was the only one who hated me.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Hope you will review this chapter too, I know this was a boring chapter, lol. If you see some mistakes in there, sorry about that, I was too lazy to double check. Well that's all, see you all later! Next chapter will be up soon… (hopefully) By the way when I mean soon, it might take more than a month or less, it depends on how hyper, active, and lazy I am. LOL. Peace!

**LC **(Lightning-cloud)

* * *

OMG! Thank you so much for putting your time into reading and reviewing!

****

Thunder Fog: Haha, very funny! Lol. Thanks for the review though.

****

WriterOfOddFics: Thanks for the nice comment! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

****

Cerulean Girl: I'm glad your back and I'm glad that you continued reading my story. Thanks!

****

Clairible: Thanks, don't worry, I will add more romance soon!

****

alex: Thanks for saying that. I don't think you're bad at all.

****

anonamuz: Uhh… no… and how'd you figure the ditching part in my story, it was in this chapter. Creepy. Thanks for the review.

****

Midnightwolf13: Thanks, and I don't have a couple of errors, I have a lot of errors. I was never good in grammar.

****

hulagirl: Of course!

****

lizzy: Yeah, I know, I was never really good in grammar, sorry for the trouble.

****

Rock and Roll: You don't have to wait for chapter 7 anymore. But you'll have to wait for chapter 8... Lol.

****

Tsubasa: None taken. Wow! You reviewed all the chapters, thank you so much! Really helps!

****

mistygurl: Sure thing! Thanks for reviewing and reading.

****

Hakajin: I was wondering where you were. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. Keep up the good work with your story too!

Did I miss anyone? Sorry if I did.


End file.
